


hey, hey you, you, i don't like your girlfriend

by charjace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Morgan is an OC from a dif fandom but... i'm adjusting them for jatp, Multi, maybe i'll acutally write a better fic but for now here, plot and written but i eanted the idea out, this was a crack idea and i know it could be better with a better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: i can take prompts ( they will take a while as i have an injured hand atm ) for juke, ruke ( the main two i'm willing to try out ) but send prompts to my tumblr ; quccnofmean
Relationships: Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s), or well acutally Reggie/Original NB Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	hey, hey you, you, i don't like your girlfriend

Everyone was sitting around their table, Luke’s girlfriend was hanging onto Luke and giving  _ looks _ to Julie when she thought no one was looking, and Morgan’s girlfriend was hanging off of them, glares towards Reggie. Reggie and Juile had decided last week, that they were going to duet on the karaoke night after they talked for hours about their crushes on their friends and how, they felt like their girlfriends hate them. The pair weren’t going to interfere, they didn’t care so long as Morgan and Luke were  _ happy _ , but recently – the glares and snide remarks have been becoming more and the pair would whisper to each other and look over at Reggie and Julie – so they hatched a plan, and found the perfect song.

Willie and Alex were comfortable sitting together, it wasn’t as  _ bad _ as the girls on their partners – because Willie nor Alex were trying to  _ proof _ something. They both knew they only had eyes for each other. Alex pressing a soft kiss to Willie’s lips as he took his seat, as he came down from the stage. Which was better to see then the  _ make out _ session Morgan’s girlfriend did after she done her song.

“Next up, Julie and Reggie!” The host calls out, and the pair smile towards each other, and walk up to the stage, taking the microphones that were held out to them as the lyrics were brought up on the screen.

“ _ Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! _ ” Reggie starts, resting his arm on Julie’s shoulder, and letting her take the next line, 

_ “No way! No way! I think you need a new one, _ ” And, together they’re singing  _ Avril Lavigne's _ Girlfriend. They kept it pretty general, singing towards each other and around the place, but – with the last chorus – they fixed their gaze  _ right  _ on their table, and when they finished, they smiled towards each other because they noticed how angry Luke and Morgan’s  girlfriends were looking.

“What the _ fuck _ was that?” Luke’s girlfriend spat, glaring at the pair as they sat down. Luke rested a hand on her shoulder, trying keep her calm as he doesn’t understand where her anger was coming from.

“We’re in a Karaoke bar, it’s a  _ song _ ,” Julie comments, smiling innocently towards the girl, “You want to sing next? You’re free to have a go.”

“You  _ bitch _ , both of you,” She retorts looking between the pair, she grabs her drink and tosses it at Julie, while Morgan’s girlfriend tosses hers at Reggie “Boyfriend stealer!” while Morgan’s says, “Partner stealer!”

The pair storm off, leaving their partners confused and apologising to their friends before going after their girlfriends for an explanation. Alex and Willie help the pair dry off as much as possible before deciding to leave, they notice how the other are nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> i can take prompts ( they will take a while as i have an injured hand atm ) for juke, ruke ( the main two i'm willing to try out ) but send prompts to my tumblr ; quccnofmean


End file.
